thebestpmfandomcom-20200215-history
ApSciAssassin
Also known as: Trix Hunter, Left Hand of GLaDOS, Head of Security at Aperture. A fellow Twitter user who contacted PM Wheatley. Trix Hunter is actually an OC created by Feelingstabby and part of the Online Enrichment Centre project. Her biography reads: 'Prone to stabbing things. Flirty, but taken.' Twitter Mentions *[https://twitter.com/#!/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Why not sell it to America? Cuts your loss AND generates a profit. (14/1/12) *[https://twitter.com/#!/ApSciAssassin @'ApSciAssassin'] Liking your style, Trix, but- general consensus seems to be people might get a bit upset. Ms. Hinstridge over there, for one. (14/1/12) *[https://twitter.com/#%21/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Here's a crown for you: http://is.gd/tFPfSr And the best part is it isn't too heavy! (14/2/12) *[https://twitter.com/#%21/ApSciAssassin @'ApSciAssassin'] Oh, wow! That is tremendous! Little flimsy, thinking it probably wouldn't stop a bullet, but definitely 10/10 for style! Did you design it yourself? Because- not to get too ahead of ourselves- I am seeing some very exciting possibilities here. (14/2/12) *[https://twitter.com/#!/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] My mom says if you ever see one crow sitting alone, turn around & go home cuz it's bad luck. Dunno if it applies to ravens, too. (21/4/12) *[https://twitter.com/#!/ApSciAssassin @'ApSciAssassin'] Thanks for the tip-off, Trix! In Portcullis H. atm but could certainly duck out if the good of country’s at stake. (21/4/12) *[https://twitter.com/#%21/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Aww. *remote hugs* (5/5/12) *So I went and squeezed under the old desk, had a good poke around under there, and- this is the good bit- you will not BELIEVE what I found. (5/5/12) *[https://twitter.com/#%21/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] alien cocoons? (5/5/12) *[https://twitter.com/#%21/ApSciAssassin @'ApSciAssassin'] Good try, but afraid that's a swing & a miss there, Trix. Unless alien cocoons are phenomenally good @ looking like Twiglets. (5/5/12) *[https://twitter.com/#%21/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] You never know. It'd be the perfect disguise, wouldn't it? (5/5/12) *((and in tribute to Waffles's story, now they're playing Mr. Blue Sky at the opening ceremonies. [https://twitter.com/search/%23whyelsewouldthey #'whyelsewouldthey']?)) (27/7/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Play along and try impersonating yourself. That way you aren't the PM, you're just an actor who looks uncannily like him.(16/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] It could be worse. They could decide that She is your girlfriend. D: (17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] *snrk* I mean, wow, that's awful. I wonder how your jealous fangirls feel about that picture? (18/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Aw, I'd give you a hug, but I wouldn't want to fire off even MORE rumors. ;) (20/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Did your Guide Human save you?(21/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] You're lucky she's on your side. And I'm glad you're OK. (21/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Maybe you should start off small. Get her a cup of tea/coffee first and build up to something bigger. Don't wanna scare her off. (23/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] *remote, platonic hugs away from the cameras* (23/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Um. Maybe OFFER her the job and then let HER decide? Maybe? (23/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] You have to be really good at poking yourself in the eye. Repeatedly. Take it from me: that isn't always easy. ;) (26/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/ApSciAssassin @'ApSciAssassin'] Really? Ha! That is extremely good news, because all the evidence points to me having a TON of innate talent, in that area. (26/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] I've always wondered how the people who decide where bypasses and highways should go ALWAYS choose a beloved piece of property. (11/10/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] At least it's only letters and not actual donkeys. So far... (12/10/12) Category:Twitterers